Choosing my own path
by lokey478
Summary: Forced into the ninja system but now he is free to choose his own path. Naruto travels to become the best Pokemon trainer and possibly find love at the same time. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Alright a new story that I want to try.

Chapter 1 this is my story

It was weeks ago when both Jiraiya and Naruto reached Wave country, walking through the country Naruto noticed that so much has changed since he was here, sure he was excited to see Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari again. But it just didn't make sense, why were they here, what training could they do here?

While they walked Jiraiya addressed Naruto.

"Naruto I'm sure that you're wondering why we're her in the land of Waves right?"

"Well you did promise to train me, so aren't we here in the land of Waves to train?" said Naruto out loud while under his breath "Not that I want to do any training."

But being the Shinobi that he was, Jiraiya managed to catch what Naruto said. Not that he could blame him for saying it: starved, beaten, hated and then forced to be something that he never wanted to be. The only ones that cared about him would be Tsunade, Teuchi, Ayame and himself, everyone else that he 'liked' was all a part of the mask that he put up.

The only reason that Naruto became a ninja was because the third forced him into it so as to honor his father's wish. So in return for being forced into the ninja system, Naruto began the best acting career of his life. He had hoped that flunking every test that he was given would get him out of the ninja system and for a while it seemed to work but that all changed when he stole the forbidden scroll, he thought that this would be the final nail in the coffin for his ninja career but it backfired and he was promoted to Genin.

"We're not here to do any training Naruto, we're here to take a ship and visit a friend of mine called professor Satoshi in a country called Yevon."

"WHAT! I thought you said that you were going to train me to become a better ninja. This is what the whole trip is about." Shouted out Naruto his mask of happiness still on.

"That's enough Naruto! Drop your mask I know all about what you've done."

"I . . . I don't know what you're talking about and what do you mean what I've done."

"You may fool everyone else Naruto but you can't fool me with that mask of yours. I know for a fact that in actuality you're very smart and one of the best damn actors alive so just drop your mask and act as your true self for one." Said Jiraiya as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

After that was said Naruto thought it over before he performed a hand sign and it seemed as though something washed over him and he grew a few inches and his eyes changed from the fake joy that he once held but were now dimmed.

After revealing the true him Naruto now felt much better now that he didn't have to hide behind his mask anymore.

"There we go now we can continue on our way." Said Jiraiya as he let go of Naruto's shoulder and continued on their way to the docks.

Naruto didn't feel like stopping at Tazuna's house since he no longer wore his mask. He no longer had a desire to see those that reminded him of his wretched village.

So avoiding places where he thought he could run into them both he and his teacher soon arrived at the docks where large ships larger than anything he has ever seen were docked.

Naruto then followed Jiraiya who headed to what appear to be a ticket counter where he talked to the man that was behind the counter.

"Excuse me sir but I would like to have two tickets on your best ship that is heading to the country of Yevon." Said Jiraiya as he got out his wallet and prepared to pay the price for the tickets.

"Alright sir that will be $2000 dollars each sir."

Not complaining about the price Jiraiya just handed over the $4000 which surprised Naruto as Jiraiya was very stingy about his money.

"Thank you for your patronage your ship is at dock 8 and it will be departing in 2 hours." Said the ticket man as he took the money and gave Jiraiya the tickets.

"Thank you. Now come on Naruto we don't want to be late." Said Jiraiya as he began to make his way to dock 8.

Soon enough they reached their ship which was called S-S Discovery.

Naruto was greatly impressed by the size of the ship which was an enormous cruise ship.

"Impressive isn't it Naruto?" Said Jiraiya as he gave the ticket holder the ticket for both he and Naruto and they both boarded the ship.

"Yeah it really is." Said Naruto as he followed his teacher.

Asking one of the onboard attendants for directions to their cabin. Following the attendant Naruto saw that the ship was much bigger than what he saw from the side.

"Here is your room sir's, enjoy your stay onboard the S-S discovery." Said the attendant as he left them to their business.

Once they were inside, Naruto noticed that the room was furbished really well and as he looked around a small smile began to form on his mouth. For the first time in a long time he was happy. Happy that he be himself and have his true self enjoy this trip. Seeing the smile Jiraiya knew that he was doing the right thing.

After setting off Naruto explored the ship for a while before coming onto the ship's vast library of books. Here he began to do research about Yevon. Since he was probably going to be there for a while but as he read about Yevon, his curiosity grew.

He read all about how the people in Yevon saw their world being created by just one being however it seemed as though the various regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova disagreed on the true origins of the world.

However his curiosity peaked when he found out about the creatures that populate the continent of Yevon called Pokemon and how the people living in Yevon were able to co-exist with the Pokemon. There they were treated as friends, companions and for competitions. He was also able to read about Pokemon trainers, Coordinators, breeders, archaeologists and researchers. Along with the gym leaders and the elite four.

Over the length of the entire journey Naruto spent his time in the library reading everything that he could about Pokemon. Their strengths, weaknesses and types of Pokemon there were while Jiraiya spent his time scooping out the pool looking for more material for his books.

Finally the S-S Discovery came into port at the north-east end of Yevon and Jiraiya and Naruto departed from the boat and walked towards an information building so as to get some directions and maps of the various areas of Yevon.

However on the way to the building Naruto noticed two trainers having a Pokemon battle. Telling Jiraiya that he would catch up to him later, Naruto went over to observe the Pokemon battle.

He noticed that the two trainers were using a Psyduck and Tentacool.

"Psyduck use hypnosis." Said trainer one who was a young girl who looked like she just turned ten years old and probably not too long ago received her first Pokemon.

"Dodge the attack Tentacool and counterattack with bubble." Said the other young trainer who probably also just turned 10 and got his first Pokemon.

The battle continued for 3 minutes and at the end the young male trainer won the match using water gun.

At the end of the battle both trainers congratulated each other on good battle and walked away.

After watching the battle Naruto was now sure of the decision that he made on the ship. But he would wait until he had a moment to tell Jiraiya so with that he headed towards the information building however Jiraiya was now waiting outside for him.

"Come on Naruto, I got a map and some food let's get going."

"Alright then let's go!"

However on their trip when they were one day away and they were taking a break Naruto noticed that the bush behind him moved, moving towards it he opened it and revealed a Totodile however form what he studied in the books it appeared to be the wrong color but what he noticed more was that the Totodile was injured so using some of the food that Jiraiya gave him he managed to coax the Totodile out into the open where he tore off his sleeve and tied it around the injured area.

"There we go that'll help a little."

"Totodile."

Picking the Totodile up, he walked towards Jiraiya and asked him if he could get any help for the Totodile. Jiraiya said that they should get on their way since Professor Satoshi should have something to help the poor Totodile. So continuing on their set path they walked until they reached Professor Satoshi's house. His home was kind of like a mansion and after looking up at it for a few minutes they knocked on its door and soon enough it opened revealing said Professor.

The professor looked at Jiraiya and said "Jiraiya it's good to see you again why are you in Yevon." As he shook Jiraiya's hand.

"It's good to see you too Satoshi and as for why I'm here, it's because of this young man here." Said Jiraiya as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation sir but I have an injured Pokemon and I was wondering if I could get it any medical attention."

"Oh but of course. Bring it in and we'll see what the problem is." Said Satoshi as he opened the door fully and got Naruto to follow him as Jiraiya stayed behind to close the door.

"Alright just set the Totodile here and I'll do the check up on it. You can wait outside and I'll call you when I'm done."

"Alright professor."

After a while Professor Satoshi walked out, the Totodile following him. "There we go all better."

"Totodile!" Said Totodile in a happy tone.

"Oh yes I forgot to ask young man what is your name?"

"I'm Naruto, Professor Satoshi." Said Naruto as he extended his hand and the Professor shook it.

"Is he the one Jiraiya?"

"Yeah he is the one that I mentioned in my letters."

After they were done the professor led them to a room that Naruto assumed was the Kitchen while the professor got an assistant to bring the Totodile outside to play with the other Pokemon.

Once they were in the Kitchen the Professor gave them all drinks.

"So Naruto where did you find that Totodile?"

"Well I found it hiding behind a bush and I saw that it was injured so I tried to help it. As for the color of the Totodile why does it not seem normal?"

"Well, the color of the Totodile is off because I guess you can say that it was the runt of its family."

"Oh, I see." Said Naruto as he looked down but then he noticed that there were Pokemon frolicking outside.

Professor Satoshi noticed what Naruto saw and asked him if he wanted to go and play with them, Naruto nodded and he ran outside and began to play with all the Pokemon outside including the Totodile that he helped.

Naruto played with the Pokemon for the entire day and only went in when Jiraiya called him for dinner. He went inside but the Totodile followed him and settled onto Naruto's lap as he ate and fed the Totodile some of his own food.

After dinner Jiraiya told him that they would be staying here for about a month.

In the room that Professor Satoshi lent him, Naruto stared into ceiling as he thought about what he was going to tell Jiraiya and soon he fell asleep however Naruto did not notice that Jiraiya was observing him, seeing that Naruto was awake along with a worried face and all the Pokemon books scattered around.

This confirmed his belief that Naruto wanted to stay here and become a Pokemon trainer. He was saddened by that fact however he wanted the best for Naruto and if that meant faking his death then he would do it. All for Naruto's happiness.

Morning soon came and everyone gathered at the table for breakfast.

Professor Satoshi cooked up some eggs and bacon for all of them to enjoy.

"Good morning you two, I hope you're in the mood for some eggs and bacon." Said Professor Satoshi as he put all the plates down.

"Thanks Satoshi."

"Thanks Professor."

So sitting down they dug into the meal however both Jiraiya and Naruto were thinking about what they were going to do.

After all of them finished, Professor Satoshi left to continue his research while Naruto and Jiraiya took a hike until they came upon a river.

"Jiraiya I have something to tell you." Said Naruto as he felt that it was time to tell Jiraiya his decision.

"What is it Naruto?" said Jiraiya as he pretended not to know what was coming.

"When we were travelling to Yevon, I came to a decision. I don't want to be a Shinobi anymore. I want to be a Pokemon trainer and nothing you say will change my mind."

"SIGH, I knew that it would come to this but I understand Naruto. I'll respect your decision; you deserve to finally make your own choice in life."

"Thanks for understanding, Jiraiya but I can't just leave the village as I'll be marked down as a missing-nin."

"I've been thinking about it and I think that we should use your jacket to fake your death."

"That's a good idea, let's do it." Said Naruto as he took of his jacket revealing that Naruto was wearing a black undershirt and black pants. Taking his jacket he cut some gashes into it and also spilled a bit of his blood on it and passed it to Jiraiya who burned part of it.

"There that should do it and with me confirming the story they'll believe it instantly. Now that that's been taken care of, what should we tell Satoshi?" Said Jiraiya as he took the burnt jacket and placed it into his pack.

"Why do we need to tell him anything?"

"Well it's Yevon law that all children have parents regardless if they're a Pokemon trainer."

"Alright."

After that both of them returned to the house and told Professor Satoshi their plan." In a few days Naruto Uzumaki would be dead to the leaf.

The Professor agreed to their plan and said that he would start searching for adoptive parents for Naruto.

A few days later Jiraiya left for the port to return to Wave country with Naruto as he wanted to say his final goodbye to his teacher and professor stone said that he would have a surprise for him when he returned.

When they reached the port Jiraiya told Naruto that since he was no longer a Shinobi he could not summon Gamabunta anymore but he could still summon Gamakichi since Gamakichi was Naruto's personal summon. Gamakichi would act as a go between himself and Naruto.

"Also here you go Naruto, this letter was from your parents it will explain everything to you and I made an account for you and placed some money in it for you as well, consider it a gift from me and the village for robbing you of your life." After a short silence.

"Thank you Jiraiya. I'm going to miss you." Said Naruto as he ran forward and hugged Jiraiya as tears fell down both their faces.

Watching him leave without saying anything Jiraiya left for the port where he bought a ticket back to the Elemental Nations.

[Later with Naruto at the lab]

"So did everything go according to plan Naruto?" Said Professor Satoshi as he saw Naruto walk into the room.

"Yeah everything went according to plan. So you said that you have a surprise for me."

"Yes I did, it over there on that table."

Following his instructions Naruto looked over to the table seeing one Pokeball, turning back to the Professor who had a smile on his face.

"That's right Naruto that Pokeball is for you and I'm just about to finish your personal Pokedex. So why don't you take a look at the Pokemon I've prepared for you."

"Alright then." Throwing the Pokeball into the air releasing the Pokemon within. After the bright light faded it revealed a Kirlia. At seeing the Pokemon Naruto picked it off the ground and hugged it.

Kirlia seeing the kindness her trainer portrayed accepted the hug from her trainer, after a while Naruto let her go and put her back into her Pokeball and attached it to his belt.

"Thanks for the Pokemon Professor."

"I'm glad you like it. Now then here's your Pokedex." Said professor as he handed the Pokedex to Naruto who put it in his right back pants pocket.

He then gave Naruto a large watch who then put it on his left wrist.

"And this is your Poke-Gear." Said Professor Stone. "You do know what a Poke-Gear is right?"

"No."

"A poke-Gear is a watch and a map and composes and the newer ones also have built in phones but not this one as it is an older one." Said Professor Stone. "Now then on the table behind me there is a backpack with some food and water for you and some Pokefood for your Pokemon. Also in the backpack there are 20 more Pokeballs and a cell phone with my phone number for here and my cell phone. I think you know how a cell phone works right?"

"Yes I do." Said Naruto as he walked up to the table.

Naruto then put the backpack on then put 4 spare Pokeball's on his belt he then put his cell phone in his left front pocket.

After he did that the professor told him something.

"Naruto I highly recommend you start your Pokemon journey in the Kanto region of Yevon."

"Why is that Professor would it not be easier to start out here in the Highland region?"

"No and the reason is because It has a lot of good Pokemon for beginners starting out like you. To get there I suggest you go to Star Rail city you should be able to find a train heading to that area"

"Alright I understand thank you Professor." Said Naruto as he prepared to leave, but not before the Totodile that he helped walked in.

"Totodile." Was heard as he seemed to reach for a Pokeball.

"You wanna come with me?"

The Totodile nodded so Naruto took one Pokeball off his belt and tapped the head of the Totodile causing him to transform into energy and soon enough the Pokeball stopped moving. Throwing the ball into the air "Come on out Totodile." Said Pokemon appeared and jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

"Well well my boy it seems like that Totodile likes you. Now I'll leave you to your business also I'll contact you regularly to check on how you're doing."

"Thanks Professor and I'll contact you as soon as I reach the Kanto region." Said Naruto as he returned Totodile to his Pokeball as he ran out of the mansion and headed towards Star Rail city.

After he was gone the professor went over to his computer and typed in two names and pressed enter. After he did that an image of a man and woman appeared on the screen. "In three months Naruto, you'll finally know the love of parents and this couple will know the love of a child."

Meanwhile with Naruto

'Well it looks like this will be the start of my own story. I'm finally going to be doing something that I want to.' Thought Naruto as he walked along the road to his own adventure.

Alright there we go the first chapter of this chapter. The pairing of this story will be either may/naruto or dawn/naruto, I'm open to suggestions but this would be my first choice for the pairing. Remember to review this story cause I really want to know how I did and don't come and talk to me about continuity cause I don't really care.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright chapter 2 of my story. I'm going to say out right that I'm not going to follow the continuity of the anime. So in a few chapters expect surprises.

Chp 3 the letter and a new friend

Walking along a dirt path. Naruto decided to take a break releasing his Totodile and Kirlia. He took out some Pokefood and fed both Kirlia and Totodile. Afterwards he allowed then to get some sunlight while he took out the letter that Jiraiya gave him, opening it he started to read it.

Dear Naruto,

I know that this won't be much of an explanation but I could not tell you who your parents are but I'm sure you've always wondered if they loved you. Well let me tell you that your parents love you very much and would have given anything to raise you but the reason they couldn't raise you was because your father died to put the fox in you. I'm sorry that no one ever told you this but your father was the Yondaime Hokage and his name was Minato Namikaze.

As for your mother, she died giving birth to you. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki.

I know that you're probably angry about what they did. But I hope that you can understand that they didn't want to place this burden on anyone else's child.

After finishing the letter, tears were now dripping and landing on the ground. Totodile and Kirlia came up to check on Naruto. Petting both of their heads he wiped his tears and stood up. "Totodile, help me dig a little hole over here."

"Totodile?"

"I want to get rid of something."

"Totodile." Said Totodile as he began to dig into the ground.

Taking the letter Naruto put it into the hole and covered it taking an acorn lying around he put it into the hole as well and got Totodile to water the spot, before he returned both Totodile and Kirlia into their Pokeball attaching them to his belt and began to walk down the road once again.

"Naruto the Ninja is now dead but Naruto the trainer has been born from the ashes. Nothing will ever get in the way of my journey as I make a name for myself in Yevon; Watch out Yevon here comes Naruto Uzumaki the next Pokemon master."

[Insert walking montage with whatever walking music you want]

Days later at Star Rail City

Naruto had finally arrived at Star Rail City; the entire journey there had been rather uneventful but on the plus side he had caught his first Pokemon a Nidoran which he caught when he got his Totodile to use Ice fang and froze it and allowed him to catch it with little effort.

Now that he had three Pokemon of different types, he was confident that he could hold his own. Soon enough he finally entered the bustling city and began to look around for a Pokemon center to heal up his Pokemon and soon enough he wandered upon it and walked in.

Once inside he approached the front counter where he saw a young woman with red hair, seeing him she greeted him.

"Hello and welcome to the Star Rail City Pokemon center, I'm nurse joy and how may I help you today?"

"Hi, nurse joy I would like to have my Pokemon healed up."

"Of course sir, if you will just place your Pokemon on this tray and I will have them healed up." Said Nurse Joy as she held out a tray with six holes to Naruto.

"Alright." Said Naruto as he followed her instructions and placed his Pokeballs in the slots.

Taking them to the back Nurse Joy placed them into the healing machine and began the healing process.

Walking out she told Naruto "It will be about an hour and a half before your Pokemon are fully healed."

"Alright. Is there a place where I can grab a bite to eat Nurse Joy?"

"Oh if you're hungry then you can grab a bite at the cafeteria that's open to all Pokemon trainers."

"Really! Where is it?"

"You'll need to walk down the hall to your left and it will be the first door on the right." Said Nurse Joy as she excused herself to help other trainers.

Following her instructions Naruto went down the hall on his left and entered the first door on the right. On entering the cafeteria he noticed that there were a few other Pokemon trainers, deciding not to pay too much attention to them he went up to one of the cafeteria's lunch counter and he noticed that it was kind of like a self service buffet and much of the food was covered in cellophane.

Getting himself a tray he began to get some food. Picking out a sandwich, a bowl of corn soup, a bottle of soda pop and for desert he got something called a RageCandyBar.

After getting his food he was looking among the table for one that he could eat alone, not noticing where he was walking he walked into someone that was also searching for a table. Both of them crashed into each other, Naruto's tray fell forward and spilled all over the person whom he walked into while the other person dropped her tray and both of them fell backwards in pain.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Said the person he bumped into in a beautiful voice.

"Me! You're the one that crashed into me." Said Naruto as he noticed the girl that he crashed into.

"You're wrong, it's your fault and because of your soup my clothes are ruined so you better pay for my dry cleaning." Said the girl as righteous fury surrounded her form.

Not backing down Naruto's own righteous fury also surrounded his form replied "No your wrong how stupid can you be if you blame me when you walked into me as well."

Lighting was now beginning to develop between the two as other trainers began to back away while Naruto finally got a good look at the girl. She had these deep blue eyes he'd ever seen. On her head was a red handkerchief on her head with bits of white in certain spots. She wore a red shirt that had a dark blue part near the neck, a pair of black pants and black shoes.

"I'M NOT STUPID. If anyone's stupid it's you." Said the girl as she finally got a good look at the boy and saw that he was wearing a jacket that was colored mostly red with some black parts, a pair of black pants, a pair of gloves, a pair of red shoes that was also colored red and black along with a headband that held back his blonde hair and was also colored red and black. She also noticed that he had blue eyes that she could have gotten lost in.

"I'm afraid you're wrong because I had the right of way."

"Why don't you just admit that you were wrong and then be a gentlemen and pay for my dry cleaning."

"Sorry but I'm not going to pay for anything that's not my fault. But if you really want to you can try to force me to pay for it."

"Fine then. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle to decide if you have to pay for my dry cleaning." Said the girl as she got into Naruto's face.

"That's fine by me. But we'll have to wait for my Pokemon to get healed so be ready in about an hour and a half." Said Naruto as he looked into the girls face and glared at her.

"Fine."

After saying that they both walked away but not before Naruto asked for her name.

"Hey what's your name? I want to know the name of the person I'm going to beat."

"The name is May and I'M going to beat you so what's your name." asked May when she realized that she didn't know his name.

"I'm Naruto." Said Naruto as he went to get more food and May went to clean herself up. When she came back she was wearing a handkerchief on her head that was green with bits of white in certain spots. She was also wearing an orange shirt with the sleeves cut off at the shoulders and a pair of black shorts with black shoes. She then got more food and found her own table to eat.

Hour and a half later both of them left the cafeteria where they went back to the front counter where Nurse Joy handed back his Pokemon when he asked for them. "Thanks Nurse Joy." Said Naruto as he and May walked out to find a place to have their battle.

"You're welcome."

Once they were outside they found a vacant lot so each of them taking one side of the lot they faced each other when they were in place Naruto spoke.

"I think that we should make this a one on one battle, what do you say?"

"That's alright with me." Said May as she brought out her Pokeball and Naruto doing the same.

"Come on out Totodile." Said Naruto as he called forth his friend.

"Go Munchlax." Said May as she called forth her friend.

Now both Pokemon were on the field waiting for orders from their trainers.

Naruto waited as he thought of a tactic to quickly end the match while May not realizing what he was thinking about made her move.

"Alright Munchlax use Focus punch." Munchlax hearing the name of the attack charged energy into its fist as it glowed blue and charged forward heading straight for Totodile a streak of blue light behind it.

Naruto seeing May's Munchlax charge forward waited until Munchlax was within range and called out.

"Alright Totodile dodge that attack and use brick break."

Totodile hearing his trainer dodged he attack and then countered with a chop to the back of Munchlax knocking him to the ground but before May could issue a counterattack, Naruto launched another attack.

"Alright now that Munchlax is on the ground use bite and finish it off with aqua tail."

Totodile hearing the command bit Munchlax causing him to run around in circles as May stood by stunned finally letting go Totodile hit Munchlax causing him to fly backwards and land on the ground knocked out.

"Looks like I win." Said Naruto as he called back Totodile.

"Yeah it does." Said May as she looked down with disappointment and sadness in her voice.

Naruto hearing her voice walked up to her and using his hand lifted her chin up "Hey don't look so sad, just because you lost doesn't mean anything as long as you realize your mistake and correct it then there's no problem. Either way I'm partially to blame for what happened to your clothes but I guess I was too angry to think straight so I'll pay for your dry cleaning."

"Why? You won the battle so why do you have to pay?"

"I'm not sure, maybe it's because I don't like seeing pretty girls be so sad." Said Naruto as he gave her a wink.

At hearing and seeing what Naruto did May blushed.

"Now come on let's go and get your clothes cleaned up."

"Alright."

With that done both of them left the lot and went for the local dry cleaners where Naruto got May's clothes cleaned and after they were finished they went towards the train station where they both got tickets heading towards the Kanto region.

"So you're heading towards the Kanto region too Naruto?" asked May

"Yeah I'm just going over there to get started on my journey."

"Really? So um would you like to travel together?"

"Why do you want to travel with me after the fight that we just had?"

"Because I'd like to get to know you more and having someone along for your journey makes it more fun so what do you say Naruto?"

'And maybe just maybe we could eventually become something more on this journey." She thought to herself.

"Hmm sure why not. Having someone along for the ride will make it more fun and having such a pretty girl along with for the journey will surely make things move faster."

"That's great said May as a new blush appeared on her face.

After making their way to their train 10 minutes later the train departed for the Kanto region and Naruto's first league competition.

A day later, both of them were resting in their car when the train started to shake violently knocking both of them out of their seat and also waking them up.

"What was that?" asked Naruto as he looked around the car that they were in.

Soon the intercom came alive and the conductor was talking. "Attention all passengers, this is the conductor speaking, currently there has been an accident in one of the baggage cars and has now caught fire so for everyone's safety please proceed to the front of the train for your own safety."

At hearing that May grabbed Naruto's arm and began to move towards the first train however Naruto stopped her.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"I can't just let the fire spread; me and Totodile can help to contain it so you head towards the first train."

"B . . . but . . ."

"Don't worry about me May I'll be alright, you just take care of yourself."

"Alright, Naruto."

'Please stay safe.' Thought May as she saw Naruto head towards the baggage car that was on fire while she walked towards the first car.

With Naruto

As Naruto ran towards the baggage car he soon came to notice that as he got closer to the car there was no smoke and eventually he realized that he was tricked. He turned around and headed towards the first car. When he entered it a net was dropped on him but he managed to dodge the net and saw that there were about 20 or so other passengers along with May were also caught in a net along with the conductor and engineer.

Naruto then noticed the door on the other side of the car open as smoke came out of it and when he cleared two people began to say something.

"Prepare for trouble . . ." Said a distinctly woman's voice.

"And make it double . . ." Said a distinctly man's voice.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goddess of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch of course!"  
"We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth all day and all night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight."

Said the now named Butch and Cassidy as they jumped forward and Naruto saw that both of them were wearing a black shirt with a large red R in the center. However Naruto noticed that

Cassidy had blonde hair and butch had blue hair.

"Team Rocket!" Shouted out May.

Hearing their team name, Naruto seethed with anger since he remembered one book that said that Team Rocket was an international criminal group that took other people's Pokemon.

Not wasting any time Naruto took out Totodile's Pokeball.

"Who are you?" asked Cassidy.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Butch.

"Names Naruto and I'm here to stop you from stealing my friends and all the other passengers Pokemon."

"Hahaha you think that you can stop us alone." Laughed out Cassidy.

"You're welcome to try but don't cry when we take your Pokemon." Said Butch.

"Oh don't worry I will win. Now come on out Totodile!" Said Naruto as he threw forth his Pokeball.

Butch and Cassidy looked at each other before grabbing their own Pokeball threw them forward.

"Come on out Primeape!" Said Butch.

"You too Raticate!" Said Cassidy.

Next time our new stalkers and a new friend?

There we go a new chapter just for you guys. Naruto's outfit would be the one that the boy character wore in Ruby and May's outfit would be the one she wore in the diamond and pearl series. Leave your review, thoughts and any questions that you may have and I'll try my best to answer them.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright chapter 3. here we go so let's begin.

Chp 3 our new stalkers and a new friend?

Team rocket's Pokemon were now facing Naruto's Totodile as they waited for each other to make the first move. But before Butch or Cassidy could make their move Naruto yelled out his own attack.

"Totodile use crunch on Primeape and then follow it up with a aqua tail on Raticate."

Totodile hearing his order ran up to Primeape and before Primeape could dodge it Totodile bit down hard on Primeape's arm causing him to flail around in anger, while Butch tried to calm him down but before he could Primeape punched Butch in the face knocking him out and finally Totodile used the force hit Raticate with his aqua tail.

The aqua tail hit Raticate dead on causing him to fly back and hit Primeape causing him to get angrier and he began to attack Raticate while Cassidy tried to wake Butch up to get him to calm his Primeape down. As this was going on Naruto used this distraction to call over his Totodile and had him use scratch to free May and the other passengers.

Once freed May brought forth one of her own Pokemon. "Come on out Combusken." Her Combusken now appeared in front of her and was ready for battle.

"Alright Combusken use Blaze kick on Primeape and follow it up with a Mega kick."

Combusken hearing this launched at Primeape with his Blaze Kick and hit Primeape head-on and then he followed it up with a Mega kick to Raticate and caused both of them to crash backwards into Cassidy and Butch making both of them cry out in pain.

Butch and Cassidy were both shocked at what had happened in the Pokemon battle. It was just barely a few minutes into the battle and their Pokemon were nearly out for the count and it was all because of Totodile's opening attack, Naruto's Totodile had done much more damage to their Pokemon then they expected.

"Bill that Totodile is much stronger than any normal Totodile and that color makes it more special."

"My name is Butch. But anyways you're right we should get that Totodile for the boss."

But before either of them could do anything to capture Naruto's Totodile. Naruto cried out "Alright Totodile use Water gun on those four."

Totodile fired off his water gun and blasted the four into the Ceiling when may shouted out "Alright Combusken use Sky uppercut to send them flying."

Combusken charged forward and punched upward sending Butch and Cassidy along with their Pokemon flying.

"Well it looks like we lost this time." Said Cassidy

"But, don't you worry your Totodile will eventually belong to the boss." Said Butch as both of them flew into the air landing in parts unknown.

And with that Naruto and May returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs and the Conductor and Engineer returned to the first cart and profusely thanked Naruto and May for saving them and as they walked back to their cabin the people that they rescued came out and also thanked them for saving them and their Pokemon.

Finally they reached their cabin and entered but when they entered May tackled Naruto into a seat and gave him a hug along with a kiss on a cheek, Naruto just laid on the seat stunned at what May had just done and he began to blush since this would sort of be his first kiss even if it was on his cheek.

May finally realized what she had done and separated from Naruto as her face was also blushing. "S-s-sorry Naruto I don't know what came over me." Said May still blushing.

"That's ok you were just happy and excited over what happened and wanted to show it."Said Naruto as he picked himself up.

"Yeah, that's probably right." Said May as she sat up next to him.

When they were up May took a seat next to Naruto when she noticed that he had fallen asleep so softly saying "I never mentioned this Naruto but thanks for saving me." She put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep, what she didn't know was that Naruto heard what she said and so he held her hand in his and she gripped it and both of them fell asleep for the final part of their journey.

When they finally reached their destination, Flashpoint city, which would allow them to travel through it and finally enter the Kanto region. Getting off the train they walked through the city their first stop would be once again the Pokemon center so as to heal their Pokemon. May also wanted to contact her mother to tell her that she was in the Kanto region now.

May was now talking to her mother while Naruto left to get something for both of them to eat.

"Hi mom how is everything going on back home?"

"Oh May everything is going fine, your Beautifly and Skitty are doing fine now how are you doing on your adventure."

"Oh just outside the Kanto region mom, me and a friend will be walking to pallet town tomorrow."

"Oh, a friend?" Said Caroline as May blushed.

"Yes mom he's just a friend."

'A very close friend.' Thought May as she turned away to hide her blush but not before it was caught by her mother.

Naruto now walked onto the scene holding a tray with two burgers and a bottle of lemonade and soda. "Hey May I got the food."

"Oh is that your new friend?"

"Yes mom, hey Naruto come over here to say hi to my mom." Said May, Naruto put the tray on a table nearby and walked over to the phone.

"Hi ma'am I'm Naruto and well I guess I just started my Pokemon journey in the Kanto region."

"Oh aren't you the cutest thing. Take care of my precious daughter or else alright Naruto?"

"Gulp, yes ma'am."

With that said Naruto left the food on the table and walked over to the tray return.

"Well honey, I must say you do know how to pick them."

"MOM!"

"Just kidding honey, do take care of yourself on your journey and when you get the chance do call back."

"Alright Mom, say hi to Max and Dad for me."

"Will do dear."

With that said May sat down just as Naruto returned and sat down next to her. "So that was your mom huh? She seems like a really nice lady."

"Yeah back in the day mom was a great coordinator and she participated in a few contests and won quite a few ribbons too."

"So what about you May how many ribbons have you won?"

"Well I have won all the ribbons in the Hoenn region." Said May as she took out her ribbon case and passed it over to Naruto to give him a look.

"Wow those are some really nice ribbons. One day I'm going to have my own case full of badges." Proclaimed Naruto.

"I don't doubt that at all Naruto anyways what about you Naruto how are your parents?" asked May but she noticed that when she asked that question Naruto put his head down and from the way his shoulders sagged she could tell that she asked a very sensitive topic.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean anything."

"Don't worry about it May. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

"Alright then." Said May and both of them sat quietly eating their food and drinks. When they were done they picked up their Pokemon from Nurse Joy and left the Pokemon center not noticing two people were following them.

"When should we try to get that Naruto kid's Totodile?"

"Later, we'll just follow them for now then when their alone we'll grab it from him and give it to the boss."

"That's a great plan Cassidy."

"Of course it is Billy."

"MY NAME IS BUTCH!"

Turning around May asked Naruto "Did you hear something Naruto."

"No why?"

"I could have sworn that I heard someone shout."

"Ah it's probably just your imagination May."

"Yeah you're probably right." Said May as they turned back and continued on their way.

"Watch your mouth Butch, those brats could have spotted us."

"Mphpph."

"Oh yeah sorry." Said Cassidy as she took her hand off of Butch's mouth.

"So what did you say?"

"I said alright now let's get going, before we lose those brats." And with that said the two team rocket members followed behind our heroes.

Walking along a path they eventually came onto a campsite and in the middle of it all there was a tied up and gagged man wearing a professor outfit and glasses. Going up to him Naruto got Nidoran to come out of his Pokeball and got him to use his horn to cut the rope while May removed the gag from his mouth.

"Hey are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for rescuing me." He said standing up and rubbing his arms.

"You're welcome, I'm Naruto and this is May." Said Naruto

"Nice to meet both of you, I'm Taro Sum call me Taro and I'm a Pokemon researcher."

"Nice to meet you too." Said May

"So Taro why were you tied up and gagged?" asked Naruto.

"Well I was on my way to pallet town to meet with professor oak when these goons dressed in black stopped me and they tied me up and stole my research."

"What was the research about?" asked Naruto.

"It was all about the location and use of something called a creation orb."

"What is the creation orb?"Asked May and Naruto.

"Well according to what I've researched, the creation orb is said to be linked to Arceus."

"Arceus? The legendary creator of our world." Shouted out both Naruto and May.

"Yes and it seems like those goons have it now."

"Wait didn't you say that they wore black?" asked Naruto.

"Yes."

"On their outfit was there a big red R?"

"Yes there was."

"Team rocket!"

"Who are they?" asked Taro.

"There're a bunch of thieves that want to take over the world." Said Naruto.

"Oh no, if they have the orb and my research then . . ."

"Yeah, they could do some really terrible things. But don't worry me and May will keep an eye out for any team rocket goons on our journey." Stated Naruto

"Um if you don't mind could I possibly follow you to pallet town since that's where most trainers start their journey in the Kanto region?" asked Taro.

"Sure why not, now we won't be so bored." Said Naruto and May.

"And I have a letter for professor oak from professor birch." Stated May.

"Now come on let's go!" shouted out Naruto as he ran forward ahead of everyone.

"Hey wait up Naruto!" yelled May as she followed behind Naruto and Taro behind her.

Back in the front, naruto had a smile on his face as he thought about his very first gym battle that was coming up as well as his new friends.

'I can't wait for my first gym battle. And I love having two new friends especially May.' He continued to think as he ran forward with May and Taro behind him.

So there we go a new chapter and a new friend but do you guys want him to stay around say so in the review. If you guys have any questions do pm me and I'll try to clear them up without spoiling the story.


	4. An admission not a chapter

This is not a new chapter but a note to admit something, choosing my own path was based on New beginning new life by Zero H Gundam, I'm saying this because someone has come forth and said in a review that I basically copied and pasted the story, I will personally admit that yes I did reference the story and took certain parts from it so the two stories will be very similar, I am just continuing Zero H Gundam's work with my own spin on it. So if my story does displease any fans of Zero H Gundam's Pokemon story or it displease fans of this story then I will remove it and completely rewrite it so as to make it original and my own. Send me a PM if you want it removed and if I get a lot of PM's asking me to remove it then I will. If this story continues then I will replace this AN with the actual chapter


End file.
